kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SlashZero/Summer 2017 E-4 Hard L Node Farming Guide
Last updated 09/08/2016 @ 8:55am (UTC) Why E-4-L? Notable drops on S-rank (drop rates from poi-statistics): *Teruzuki (2%) *I-401 (1.5%) *Maruyu (1%) *Commandant Teste (2%) *Mizuho (1.5%) *Kazagumo, Takanami, and Okinami (1.5% each) (No notable drops on A rank) With the proper set up, this node can be consistently S-ranked. My best setup so far has a 100% S rank rate. Also, transport kills for daily/weekly missions. Route There's only one reasonable route to this node (DJKL), and the routing rules restrict us to 4 battleships + carriers (CVL included), while requiring 1 CLT to route to L instead of towards the boss directly. Also, make sure you're not bringing too many European ships to avoid routing directly to M from K. Node D is some relatively non-threatening Yo-class and Ka-class submarines. Node J is entirely PT Imps, which are only remotely threatening if they get to the closing torpedo phase. K node is an air raid which looks fairly threatening but isn't really, given sufficient preparation. Given the route is fairly stable, the main challenge here is to S-rank L node itself. Composition To understand what the optimal composition is for S-ranking L node, it's first necessary to understand the weaknesses of the enemies there. PT Imps (always 2) *Weak to combinations of AA machine guns, skilled lookouts, small main guns, secondary guns and seaplane scouts/bombers **For non-DD, skilled lookouts is required to trigger combination synergy *Weak to critical hits Artillery Imps (0, 1 or 2) *Weak to AP shell *Weak to WG42 *Weak to landing crafts *Weak to DD and CL *Weak to land-based bombers *Weak to seaplane fighters/bombers (equipped) Wa-class Transport Flagships (1, 2 or 3) *Weak to getting hit by anything with high firepower Supply Depot Summer Princess *Weak to AP shell *Weak to Type 3 Shell *Weak to WG42 *Weak to Toku Daihatsu Landing Craft + 11th Tank Regiment (source ) and probably other landing craft varieties Considering that Supply Depot Summer Princess can be easily taken down by ships carrying Type 3 Shells at night, the main goal of the day battle is to sink/destroy all her escorts. While it's not that obvious at first, it actually works out that Ooyodo, Aviation Cruisers '''and '''Aviation Battleships are the best at this job, as they can be effective against Artillery Imps, PT Imps, and Wa-class Transports all at the same time. Because we can't control targeting, it's important to have ships that will deal damage no matter which enemy they decide to target at L. Battleships can also be useful. With AP cut-in setups they are the strongest against Artillery Imps, transports, and Supply Depot Summer Princess, although weak against PTs. Alternatively, they can also be set up as anti-PT but their damage on all other targets will suffer. We want at least one BB, to trigger the second shelling rounds in all nodes. But if you'd prefer to bring more CL or CAV instead of BB, that's also viable. To secure air superiority at the node K air raid and air supremacy at L, it's necessary to bring either 2 CVL or 1 CV. However, since no CV in the game is capable of always getting air superiority at K (246 air power) while carrying Saiun and being able to shell, 2 CVL is better here. (Note: on easy and medium, CV is viable, so an extra BB, CL or CAV can be used.) Fleet Lineup and Equipment Example Fleet (click to enlarge) Main Fleet 1-2 Battleships (Aviation Battleships preferred) *Standard AP cut-in setup **2 Fit main guns **Seaplane scout **AP Shell *Anti-PT Setup (only recommended with expansion slot) **Large main gun (high FP preferred) **Secondary gun (upgraded OTO) **Seaplane scout **Skilled Lookouts **AA/Machine gun *BBV Anti-PT/Installation setup (viable without expansion slot, but middling PT accuracy) **2x Large main gun (fit) **Seaplane bomber (put on 8+ slot) **Skilled Lookouts **AA/Machine gun (in expansion slot) 0-2 Light Cruisers *'The power of the light cruiser here is proportional to the amount of equipment.' Therefore, Ooyodo is the best CL to use here. (Finally, Ooyodo is useful again!) *Yuubari also has a lot of equipment slots, but she cannot perform artillery spotting so she's a fair bit worse than Ooyodo. *Ooyodo Setup **Skilled Lookout (PT synergy cornerstone) **Small main gun (PT synergy) **Medium main gun (Raises attack against transports, Artillery Imps) **Seaplane scout (enables artillery spotting, which gives 2x chance to hit PT imps and increases damage against other targets greatly) (PT synergy) **AA/Machine gun (PT synergy) *Ooyodo is the only CL in the game capable of completing this entire setup. With it, she will almost never miss PT imps, and also take out other enemies with relative ease. *Anti-PT Yuubari Setup: super high PT accuracy, but not that good at anti-installation **2-3 Secondary guns (upgraded OTOs) **Skilled Lookout **AA/Machine gun *'9/6'It's come to light that unfortunately, Skilled Lookouts are indispensible to PT accuracy for light cruisers. Therefore 3-slot CLs are probably not as good as Aviation Cruisers or Yuubari. 0-3 Aviation Cruisers (or Heavy Cruisers) *'9/6' It's become evident that seaplane bombers/scouts + skilled lookouts have accuracy synergy against PT Imps. High-angle guns and AA guns can also augment the combo, making Aviation Cruisers a viable option for the main fleet. *Heavy cruisers can also work, but they can't equip seaplane bombers which have better bonuses against Artillery Imps and PT Imp Packs. *Anti-PT Anti-installation Hybrid Setup (recommended for CA(V) with expansion slots) **2x Medium main gun **Seaplane bomber (if CAV) or scout (if CA) **Skilled Lookouts **AA/Machine gun in expansion slot *Anti-PT Cut-in Setup (expansion slot not required, but recommended for CA) **Medium main gun **Secondary gun (OTO) **Seaplane bomber (if CAV) or scout (if CA) **Skilled Lookouts **AA/Machine gun in expansion slot 2 Light Carriers *We need to have 246 air power when arriving at K, so equipping about 250 is safe, considering the lack of air battles en route to K. *4 good fighters should be able to fulfill this requirement, even on small slots. Putting the fighters on smaller slots helps save bauxite. *Saiun is good to have to prevent T disadvantage, which will make S-ranking L harder. *This leaves about 3 slots left. To raise critical rate and occasionally take out an enemy in the opening airstrike, I recommend your best torpedo bombers on the CVLs' first slots. If you aren't adverse to spending a bit more bauxite, more bombers will increase crit rate against PTs. Otherwise put some sort of AA equipment (i.e. FuMO) . *Expansion slots don't really matter. Escort Fleet 1 Akizuki-class Destroyer *Mainly to help empty out Supply Depot Summer Princess's bomber slots, which can completely seal her ability to attack. Also nice for K node. *Hybrid AACI & anti-PT setup **High angle main gun **AA Radar **Skilled Lookout **AA/Machine Gun in expansion slot (not required, but raises accuracy against PTs by about 30%) *If you don't have an Akizuki-class available, set up a normal destroyer similarly. 1 Destroyer *Good spot for leveling a random DD, or sparkling (remodeled) expedition DDs as flagship. *Anti-PT setup (no expansion slot required!) **High angle main gun **Skilled Lookout **AA/Machine Gun *Alternatively, anti-installation setup **2x High angle main gun **WG42 or landing craft **AA/Machine gun (in an expansion slot if you have it for anti PT) 2 Heavy Cruisers/Aviation Cruisers *Their main job is killing Supply Depot Summer Princess at night *Can double as anti-artillery imp or anti-PT in a pinch. Aviation cruisers have a slight edge in versatility here because they can equip seaplane bombers. *'9/6'Anti-installation Setup **2x Medium main gun **Seaplane Bomber/Seaplane Scout **Type 3 Shell 1 Light Cruiser *A bunch of different setups are possible, including OASW. Depends a bit on the exact CL. I recommend anti-PT/OASW hybrid setups if you have the levels. *Anti-PT OASW hybrid setup (requires at least 88 base ASW) (warning: low firepower against PTs) **SONAR **Skilled Lookout **AA/Machine gun *Anti-Installation setups are also possible. See the main fleet CL section above for additional setups. *Put an AA gun in the expansion slot if you can. 1 Torpedo Cruiser *Required for routing, but actually not incredibly useful *Opening Torpedo Anti-PT hybrid setup (warning: low firepower against PTs) **Midget submarine **Skilled Lookout **AA/Machine gun *Alternatively, OASW setup + Midget sub if the CLT is high enough level. Fleet Ordering Main fleet: *Flagship: BB to preempt Supply Depot Summer Princess *CLs and CAVs as they will do well against any target *CAs *AP setup BB to hopefully deal another heavy blow to Supply Depot Summer Princess *CVLs last so they can maybe roll some crits against Depot Princess. Escort fleet: *Flagship: whoever you want to get exp/morale. DD are the most vulnerable so putting one here isn't bad. *Anti-PT setup ship girls *Anti-installation setup ship girls Air Base Example On hard, 72 sortie air power is needed to get air superiority at L on the first pass. Thus, you need at least 2 Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft Model 34 and 2 of Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft (Nonaka Squadron), Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft Model 22A or Ginga all at max proficiency. Ideally 3+ Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft Model 34 gives some leeway to lose a few ranks, but it's not very important since ranks can be gained back quickly even if they drop a little bit. Alternatively, Type 1 Fighter Hayabusa Model II (64th Squadron) plus 3 land-based attack aircraft will give minimal resupply costs by reaching air supremacy, but lower overall damage output. This can save a significant amount of bauxite per run (around 100) compared to 4 bombers. Of course, send the base to attack node L. Additional Tips *The route isn't very dangerous, so buckets can be saved by only being used to repair ships at chuuha/''taiha'', or also ships very close to'' chuuha''. For the escort fleet, consider bucketing lower armor ships at shouha in case of random torpedo hits. *Formations **D node: Cruising Formation 1 **J node: Cruising Formation 4 (This is shown to have higher accuracy than Cruising Formation 2 [source ]) **K node: Cruising Formation 3 **L node: Cruising Formation 4 *Swap the second fleet around to rotate who gets the MVP morale. *On easy/medium, there are more PT Imps and less Artillery Imps, so using more anti-PT setups is better. Category:Blog posts